


烽火残梦（三十七）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（三十七）

张继科忆及以往的风花雪月，想起销魂处，只觉得身子都酥了半边。他对周雨疼极爱极，虽喜爱他寝榻之间柔顺的可怜模样，却更怕他受了丁点儿委屈，是以虽然回味无穷，却又有负罪感一般不敢细细回想。

如果是现在的周雨……张督军打住了痴心妄想。

除夕那天也是回忆起了往事，张继科突发奇想，逗周雨：“我觉得你当时在台上不是演戏，是真的摔下来了吧？是吧是吧？”

然后，周副官冷笑一声，将稳准狠三字发挥到淋漓尽致，抬起一脚——就把张督军踢下了床。

可怜张继科第二天还是捂着老腰去吃的早饭，在自己不知情的情况下被他弟盖章后门已不保。

思及此，张继科可算从如烟往事中我家小雨柔顺可爱的臆想里醒过来了。呵呵，没事儿，不哭，现在的小雨更可爱。

张督军擦擦眼角不存在的泪，抬眼去看那小戏台。

此时刚刚入夜，正是最寂静的时候。“珵”一声，从戏台旁的阴影处传来热闹的锣鼓起调声，张继科一怔，却见戏台上一身盛装的虞姬登了场。

“看大王在帐中和衣睡稳……”

柔婉缠绵的唱腔响起，台上的虞姬莲步款款，摇曳生姿。

张继科虽说并不好观戏，但这种经典的段子他都已烂熟于心，不自觉跟着哼了起来。但当他眯起眼看清台上人的面貌之时，怎么看怎么眼熟。

那一厢霸王也已上台，正演至动情之处。

张继科观那虞姬步态神韵，听他唱词腔调，虽说是恰到好处，但总存了几分模仿的生硬，并不像是戏台子上十年苦功练出来的硬本事。

那虞姬越看越像某人，张继科忽然就觉得怒气冲天，大喝一声：“给我停！”

伴奏的乐声戛然而止，那霸王直接被吓得想当场溜走。

不想虞姬一手拉起霸王的衣袖拦着他，口中唱词不停，一手抬起剑鞘，眸中闪出冰霜冷色，直接使了狠劲儿向台下张继科掷去。

张继科堪堪躲了过去，心有余悸地拍拍胸口，再也不敢多说一句。

那底下吹拉弹唱的伴乐见督军都没再多说了，又老老实实地跟上唱词演奏起来。

一折霸王别姬的戏码演罢，台上的人依次退到了后台，张继科也就跟着急吼吼地赶到了小戏台后边专供演员换装休息的隔间。

此处也是荒凉了许久，但稍作了清扫，最敞亮的那张梳妆台上，卸了行头的“虞姬”正对着镜子卸去妆容，其余人等倒是不见踪影。

张继科有些瑟缩，讪讪地唤道：“小雨……”

那人也不答他的话，只是冷哼一声，装作没听见似的。

张督军继续努力：“小雨我错了……”

“哼，我看你威风得很。”周雨气得咬牙切齿，“我、我练了许久，师傅都说可过耳了，你……你竟然连半刻钟都忍不了就不听了！”

张继科一听，误会呀误会！

“没有没有，你唱得极好，梨园里那些劳什子台柱子都比不上你！”

周雨干脆飞给他一个白眼，幽幽地说：“这话你自己信吗？”

“呃……”张继科急得不得了，继续解释，“我说停才不是因为你唱得不好呢！而是你居然瞒着我，和旁的人唱霸王别姬！”

周雨莫名道：“我这不是为了给你一个惊喜嘛……你果然还是不喜欢……”他越往后说，语气越低沉。

“你想到哪里去了，我才不是呢！”张继科气急败坏，“你当虞姬，那除了我还有谁能当霸王？刚才台上那个瘪三呢？不打他一顿我气不顺！”

“早跑了！被你吓跑了！连带着其他人也都不敢多待，带上自己的家伙事儿都跑了——倒是替我省钱了。”周雨再白他一眼，“你怎么跟个小孩子似的无理取闹，戏台子上的事也要当真。”

张继科一脸委屈，拉过一个小凳子往周雨旁边一坐，软声道：“演戏也不成，我不喜欢。”

周雨擦去了脸上的油彩脂粉，露出一张洗尽铅华的素净脸庞，轻轻一挑眉，笑弯的大眼睛里满是戏谑：“督军军务繁忙，怕是没空学这些东西。”

“这有什么难的，你都会了。”张继科一瞪眼，又见周雨的脸有由晴转阴的趋势，急忙给自己找补，“我是说，你平日里为了帮我，也忙得不得了，你都有时间了，我哪能没空呢。”

周雨脸色稍霁，张继科又道：“我知道你是为我庆生辰，我心里感动得很。我知道你，咳，于这些技艺上……咳，那个……无甚天赋，方才演得那样好，一定是下了许多苦功，你的心意都感知到了，你千万别因为我刚才一时冲动打断你而伤心。”

他这番话说得诚恳，周雨听着满意，伸手揽住张继科的脖子，笑道：“算你有良心！”

张继科趁势偷个香，讨好道：“你现在还生气不？再生气就打，我皮糙肉厚不怕疼！”

周雨微微皱眉：“行了行了，我哪有这么霸道不讲理？”

“嘿嘿，不打我，今儿晚上夹死我也行……嗷呜！”张继科贴近周雨耳侧轻语，又招来了周副官的怪力拧。

 

 

是夜。

明月如霜，夜风生凉，却丝毫影响不了春宵帐暖的一室缠绵情热。

张继科趴在周雨赤裸的雪背上，在他光洁的脖颈上轻琢几下，身下孽根更是进入得极深，引得身下的人难受地嘤咛了几声。

“不成了……张继科，你出去……”

可张继科只是掐着不盈一握的纤腰，重重地捣向花心深处，连带出一声声粘腻的水声。

绝美的裸体跪趴在那里，颈间红绳拴着的白玉貔貅随着撞击而颤动摇晃，白生生的身子上绽放出数朵胭脂色的红霞，身下连接处湿泞不堪，颇带情色意味的喘息声越来越重。

令人耳热的抵死缠绵过后，一场欢爱终于在释放过后渐渐平息。

周雨累得有些发困，眼皮子重得很，偏偏张继科还死死搂着他，在他耳边吹气儿说话，烦人得紧。

“你怎么都不累啊，歇了歇了，再这样下去你也不怕自个儿老了之后肾亏。”周雨闭着眼睛嘟囔，却引来了枕边人极大的反应。

“你说谁肾亏呢，是不是嫌我刚才还不够卖力！”张继科用又有抬头趋势的分身顶了顶，把周雨吓了一个激灵，可算是没有那么困了。

“我求求你还不成吗，别再来了。”周雨的声音里满是委屈。

“那咱们再说会儿话，我今儿高兴，还不想睡呢。”张继科接着又唤他，“小雨。”

“嗯？”

“你说我们老了之后会是什么光景？”

“还能是个什么光景，只要好好存钱就是好光景。”

“我要是老了你不准嫌我。”

“不嫌不嫌，到时候说不定是督军先换了年轻貌美的新欢。”

“你又冤枉我。”

“说着玩呢，你怎么又委屈上了。”

静默了一会儿，张继科又喊：“小雨。”

“怎么了？”

“咱们去收养个孩子吧。”

“……你喜欢孩子？”

“你不喜欢吗？我于血缘一事看得极淡，可我最近老想着，要是家里能有个长得像你的小闺女就好了，一定是个特别漂亮的丫头。”

“你真这样想？”

“嗯，要姑娘不要小子，而且一定要像你，像你才好看。方博那臭小子从小就皮，我可是受够了，所以这回咱们去领养个姑娘吧，女孩子多乖巧。”

“好好好。”

“要找像你的！”

“嗯嗯，像我的……”

周雨的声音带着十足的困意，渐渐小了下去，可张继科仍然在他耳边嗡嗡嗡地絮叨着：

“你答应了，那我就派人去寻摸了。你说长得像你的小姑娘，那得多俊多漂亮，那烦人的臭小子一定不少……”

夜阑人静，絮语随风而逝，暖意却久久未散。

 

 

过完年，河南那边又起了些乱子，原本以为还能好好休息一阵的方博，又得赶赴山东和河南交界处平乱。

张继科特地吩咐摆了一桌家宴要为他壮行，结果方博喝了两杯就告饶：“我明日一早就得出发，喝得一身酒气也不像样子，就到这里了，最后一杯了呀！”

都是自家人，张继科也不硬劝，却看向坐在方博旁边的薇薇，戏谑道：“不错不错，这才刚定了亲就这么有觉悟了。”

方博酒没喝多少，听了这话却有些耳根发红：“我一向都是这么有分寸的，难不成你以前出征头一日还要喝得烂醉？”

张继科努力地想了想，感慨道：“自从你稍微中用之后，我好像还真没怎么亲自出马过，这一回想呀，仿佛真的过去了许久。不过这也正常——”张继科话锋一转，自得道，“谁让我德高望重，必须得坐镇济南城呢。”

周雨噗嗤一笑：“说得跟真的似的，可惜这里也没有那些惯会拍你马屁的外人，所以督军您还是把翘起来的尾巴收一收吧。”

张继科依然不改一脸得色，转而举起酒杯：“最后一杯酒，我干了！”

方博不喝了，难得周雨也不拦着他，张继科就自个儿灌自己。喝到酒酣耳热之时，侃侃而谈起他以前的“丰功伟绩”，最后醉醺醺地举杯感叹道：“我这辈子，从未想过能有今日！一家人和和美美的，看来老天还是待我不薄！”

周雨托着腮，含笑看着他，嘴里笑他“得瑟”，眸中却星辉万千，满满的尽是爱意。

方博的一双眼睛在这两人之间逡巡，不知为何，本来雀跃的心情忽然低落了下去。

周雨见张继科喝得多了，还是放不下心，把桌上的酒壶一收，劝道：“行了行了，我看你喝得也差不多了。一顿送行宴光听你吹牛了，你也给人家点儿时间叙叙别情。”

张继科笑得傻兮兮的，特别听话乖巧地放下了酒杯：“成，那咱也快点回房！”

周雨扶起他，手里暗暗使劲儿掐上了张继科腰间的肉，张督军轻轻哎呦了一声，便老实了。

他们一走，桌上剩下方博和薇薇面面相觑，气氛略有些尴尬起来。

“呃……你房间离这儿有些远，我送你？”方博挠挠头，只想到这么一句。

薇薇点点头，两人便也没有多说话，静静地走出了饭厅。

夜风微凉，薇薇轻轻打了个喷嚏，方博反应过来，解了自己身上的狐皮连帽披风，仔细地给她披上。

薇薇一双剪水双瞳盯着方博认真的脸，忽然就轻笑一声：“你……你是不是觉得拘谨不自在？”

“啊？”方博有些懵，继而涨红了脸，“没、没有。”

“以前多少夫妻是成亲当日才见第一面，我们这样……其实也没什么的，是吧？”薇薇又问，引得方博一阵忙不迭的点头。

薇薇的住处其实离得并不远，两人默默无言地走了一小会儿，便到了门前。

方博张口欲言，薇薇却先伸手往他掌心里塞了东西。

方博拿起来一看，却是一个十分小巧的护身符，正红色的缎面上绣着精美的花纹，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，像是装了些什么东西。

见方博疑惑，薇薇解释道：“这是我求的，里面……里面装的是我的头发。”

方博眨眨眼，心里蓦地暖起来，笑道：“我懂，我一定贴身带着，就放在离胸口最近的地方。”

薇薇低头浅笑，点点头，自己回了房。

方博攥了攥手里的护身符，心想，薇薇，你就在心口处看着我，有你看着，我就不再乱想，再不去想那个人了。

时间是最神奇的东西，所有执着与深情的褶皱，都会被一一抚平，他是，那个人也是。就像他与薇薇定亲的消息传开之后，长沙那边也传来消息，湘军和川军的联姻一波三折，但终究还是成了秦晋之好，大约在开春之后，他的婚期也要近了。他们终究会在各自的路上，渐行渐远。

 

 

冬去春来，白日一点一点变长，暖意逐渐驱走寒意，草长莺飞，春花初绽，又是一年好风景。

“……方博去河南去了这许多时，怎么还是扫不干净尾巴，再不行，我就亲自过去把他换回来成亲了！”张继科歪在躺椅上和周雨闲话家常。

“那边的山匪狡猾，又似乎有人暗中资助过他们物资和武器，所以方博现在也是焦头烂额，你人在济南享福，就别再说风凉话了。”

张继科不满地看了眼正在烹茶的周雨：“你这话仿佛在指责我是个坐享清福的二流子。”

周雨瞥他一眼：“我可不敢，小的还得靠督军发的薪资聊以度日。”

张继科眼一瞪：“那就更不成了，这不是直接骂我养不起老婆吗？”

“张继科！”

“哎！”张继科扬起脸来笑得灿烂，回应得挺快，“小雨有事吗？”

周雨走近前，抬脚就想踹他，结果门外响起敲门声，周雨又生生把腿收回来，正襟危坐。

“督军，是我。”是管家的声音。

“进来。”

老管家进门来，脸色却不大好看，回禀道：“督军，最近正在倒春寒，城里得有一半的人患了风寒，男女老少都有，咱府里也有不少人生病告假，就连薇薇小姐前日都有些不舒服。小的心想这样下去也不成，就向您请示，要不要请大夫来府里给大家看一看？”

张继科一听，道：“既然这么严重，就请大夫来府里瞧瞧吧，尤其是薇薇那里，一定得用好药，让她快些好起来。”

老管家得了指示便退下去安排相关事宜了，张继科和周雨也只当这是一件小事，并没怎么在意。大夫到了府里，给众人一一检查诊治之后，只当是普通的伤风感冒，开了些治风寒的寻常汤药便告辞了。服了药，有些人确实逐渐痊愈康复，有些人却日渐病重，怎么都不见好转。

就这样，又过了数日，原本小小的一场初春的风寒，却迅速地蔓延，在整个济南城里发展成了一场诡异而可怕的疫病。

 

 

 


End file.
